


Harry Hook's Womanizing Costed Him

by Fan1BellaSwan



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hades is Not Mal's Parent (Disney), Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan1BellaSwan/pseuds/Fan1BellaSwan
Summary: Harry Hook was known for having slept with every girl on the Isle. What happens when he gets pregnant five daughters of some of the worst villains?
Relationships: Evie & Harry Hook, Harry Hook & Freddie Facilier, Harry Hook & Mal, Harry Hook & Original Female Character, Harry Hook & Uma, Harry Hook/Audrey Rose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Harry Hook's Womanizing Costed Him

Harry left pregnant Mal, Evie, Uma, Freddie and Scarlett (Scar's daughter)

He'll recognize the children and take responsibility for them but he stays friends with the mothers. They also have to hide them from their parents


End file.
